1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hair care compositions, and, more particularly, to a rheology modifier/hair styling resin which is a crosslinked, linear poly(vinyl amide/polymerizable carboxylic acid) copolymer for use in such compositions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
J. Shih, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,015,708, described a process for making terpolymers of vinyl pyrrolidone, acrylic acid and lauryl methacrylate monomers by precipitation polymerization in an aliphatic hydrocarbon solvent.
Frenz, V. in WO 02/32975, Apr. 25, 2002, described absorbent materials made by grafting acrylic acid monomer onto polyvinyl pyrrolidone polymer in water in the presence of a crosslinking agent. The resultant crosslinked graft copolymer matrix contained 79.9–99.9% of acrylic acid.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a rheology modifier/hair styling resin which is a crosslinked, linear poly(vinyl amide/polymerizable carboxylic acid) copolymer; and a process for making same.
Another object herein is to provide a crosslinked, linear copolymer which is particularly advantageous for use in hair care compositions.
Still another object is to provide hair care formulations which exhibits both high viscosity and long-lasting curl retention for the user.